


I'm Desperately In Love With You

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I think you can call this angst?, I'm so sorry, Most of these ships are barely mentioned, most of these characters are barely mentioned, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: When all seems lost, sometimes the only thing you can do is stay close to your loved ones.Based on a prompt from Tumblr.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	I'm Desperately In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this for @daraswylie on Twitter. She is on the second season, so show her some support! I'm sorry for all of the works I keep posting, but I have so many ideas I need to get out.

The usually brilliant blue of the Parisian skyline was clouded with swarms and swarms of lavender butterflies. The ground, miles beneath the flying creatures was bathed in shadow, as was the outcome of Paris' crime fighting duo.

They were the last two fully standing, the rest of their team having gone down in a last ditch effort to save them, and more importantly their miraculous, from Hawkmoth's clutches. Alya lay a short distance from them, curled in a fetal position as Lila stand over her, the fox miraculous now clasped around her own neck. Carapace is slowly trying to crawl to his girlfriend, but he is moving as slowly as his miraculous' name sake. 

Chloe is faintly breathing, next to Honey Bee. She had run into the fight, even without a miraculous, to try and help out as best as she could. Now, she lay unconscious as her replacement used the last of her strength to shield her with her own body. 

All around, other heroes lay in similar positions, all trying and failing to stop Hawkmoth. And now their leaders don't look too far off.

Ladybug and Chat Noir. Paris' saviors since day one. The last resistance against the purple clad super villain. A burning hope in the heart of every Parisian. And now it looked like they, too, would be taken down.

Ladybug grabs Chat's hand, giving three squeezes in quick succession. Their patented way of telling each other _'I'm right here'_. 

They stare upwards at the villain that they've been fighting for the past three years. He stands on a makeshift stage, Mayura off to his right, and crowds of butterflies fluttering behind him. He gives them a devilish grin, and the glee in his eyes feels more dangerous than anything he's ever done before.

They slowly move backwards, feeling overwhelmed by the sheer number of akumatized victims crowding around them. 

Ladybug's lucky charm was long since used and discarded, getting mixed up as their teammates dropped, and Hakwmoth's numbers only rose. Chat's ring beeped, his cataclysm being one of the first powers wasted through. Ladybug's yo yo had been dropped somewhere a distance away, and Chat had absolutely no idea where he'd left his baton. 

In easier terms, the odds were stacked against them. They had no easy way out, and the only option that Ladybug could currently think of included risking their identities to a hoard of villains. There were just no good options.

Finally, their backs hit the wall of a brick building. The akumatized victims just kept coming forward, and it wouldn't be long until they would be stripped of their miraculous and have their identities revealed for all of Paris to see.

"Okay..." Chat Noir murmurs in her ear. "Before we probably die, I need you to know that I'm desperately in love with you." 

Ladybug blinks, her eyes beginning to feel wet. She would not cry. She would not show her weakness to her enemy, no matter how much she felt like collapsing to her knees and sobbing right then and there.

"We're not gonna die, kitty." She says, though, honestly, not even she completely believes what she is saying. "We're gonna survive this."

In the corner of her vision, she sees him nod. It wasn't very convincing, but she knew that just falling and letting go would do nothing to help them. Even if it seemed impossible that they would get past such a harsh battle.

Chat lifts her hand up, and presses a kiss to her knuckles. "Just know that I do, and always have, loved you."

Ladybug swallows thickly. "I love you too." She whispers. She sees him face her fully, his green eyes wide, and mouth dropped open. 

"Now, why would you do that?" He laughs hollowly. 

She faces him. Despite everything happening around them, she wants to give him all of her attention in this moment. If it was gonna be one of her last, might as well make the most of it.

"Do what?" She questions, still holding on tightly to his gloved hand.

Chat smiles sadly. "Give me something to fight for when I have no power to do so."

Ladybug feels her bottom lip tremble, and before she can so much as let a tear escape, she presses her lips to his. 

He holds on tightly to her waist, his fingertips pressing in to her waist. She holds on to his shoulders, fingers lightly stroking the ends of his hair. Both of their eyes are pressed tightly shut, almost as if if they can't see what's happening, they can just pretend everything is fine. 

"Aw, how sweet!" The terribly familiar voice drawls. 

Chat and Ladybug pull apart, and look up at Hawkmoth, who is looking down at them like he is a shark and they are his captured prey. In a way, that analogy was pretty accurate for their current situation.

"Now!" Hawkmoth's voice boomed across the crowded court yard. It sent waves of apprehension through the spines of both teenagers, and they just clutched tighter to each other's hands. "Hand me your miraculous', and I won't hurt you... too much." He says, a sadistic smile gracing his lips.

Ladybug sees Chat's head start to shake, ad feels his hand go with it. "We can't." He whispers.

"I don't have a plan." She whispers back. "What should we do?"

"Do you trust me, m'lady?" He asks, his breathe fanning her face. 

She gazes into his bright, green eyes. "Of course, minou." She murmurs. Her hand is lightly tracing the lines that she can feel on his. Currently, her number one regret is that she was never able to hold his hand without the costumes separating them.

Chat gives her hand one final squeeze, before letting go. "Plagg, claws in." He whispers.

She gasps, turning her head away as she is bathed in bright green light. "Chat? What are you doing?" She whispers.

Ladybug hears gasps. People probably confused by the fact that one of Paris' saviors had just let their transformation drop so suddenly. But still, she wouldn't look his way. Not like this. 

A hand grasps hers, and she revels in the ungloved warmth of him. But that warmth was just a candle to the paralyzing cold that was creeping up her body. "Trust me, bugaboo." He murmurs into her ear. "Open your eyes."

Ladybug lets her eyes flutter open. First, she takes in the tan hand enveloping hers, and let's her eyes trail up to the awfully familiar mint green eyes of her partner. Those same green eyes that she used to stare at in her early teens in a borderline creepy way. Well, isn't that just hilarious. 

"Adrien." She murmurs.

"Adrien?" Someone else says, and both of their eyes look up to see Hawkmoth. He is no longer smiling, and instead he looks like someone had just punched him in the face. But their is still that dangerous gleam in his eye that lets Ladybug know that he would not be going down without a fight. 

Adrien turns back to her, and his eyes say it all. She understands, in that moment, what he is asking of her, and she doesn't feel like refusing him right now. 

She lets her eyes close, and says the detransformation words. The words that she never thought she would be saying in front of her present company. They left a bad taste on her tongue.

The pink light shines through her closed eyelids, and she hears a soft intake of breath, followed by an even softer, "Marinette."

She opens her eyes, and for the first time, they are looking at each other. _Truly_ looking. Seeing their partners in all of their unmasked glory, and letting all the rest of the world fade away behind them. 

They stand, hand in hand, reveling in the feeling of each other and all of the comfort that they could offer in that moment. 

"As touching as this is!" Hawkmoth cuts in, and they both groan. This dude _really_ had to work on his timing. "We have a schedule to keep, so can I accept your identities as a token of surrender?" 

Adrien pulls away from her, and faces the man. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breathe, and says words that Marinette was actually not expecting. "No." 

"Excuse me?" Hawkmoth asks. "What did you just say to me?" He hisses, his hand tightening around his staff.

Adrien squares his shoulders, and raises his chin. "I said no! We aren't giving up!"

"What are you two going to do?" He asks, his eyes teeming with amusement. "You are merely children."

"That may be true," Marinette calls, walking up to be by her partner's side. "But we were given a job! A job to protect Paris' citizens! And we won't give up, even if we can't do much! We are powerful because we don't stop fighting, no matter what! We _won't_ give up!" 

Hawkmoth tilts his head, and looks at her with something like pity in his eyes. "Well... too bad you don't have any extra tricks up your sleeve." 

Two minions grab them, wrapping Marinette and Adrien in strong embraces, pinning their arms to their sides. 

"You're wrong!" Adrien gasps out.

Hawkmoth raises a brow. "What was that?"

"You're wrong!" Adrien repeats. "We do have more tricks! Because, unlike you... we have friends."

Hawkmoth laughs. He actually has the audacity to laugh. "I believe that I already took down all of your friends. So, who do you delusionally believe will be here to stop me?"

Adrien smiles. "His name is Plagg." Marinette whips her head towards Adrien, because... he didn't. Right? He _wouldn't_. Would he? "He is my kwami. And if I give him enough cheese, he'll do just about anything."

That's when it happens. When a small voice yells, "Cataclysm!". When the ground around Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng caves in. When every Parisian citizen gasps in unison. When the smoke billows up, and everyone can just smell dust and cement. 

Mayura is the first to run forward. Her eyes are wide, and she looks like she would jump through the hole herself if she didn't find any survivors. 

Hawkmoth follows. He isn't quite as quick, taking long, fluid strides forward. He doesn't look bothered, but there is still a look on his face. A look of fear. Not prominent, but there none the less.

Everyone watches in bated breath, staring at the mushroom cloud of dust. It starts to settle, and everyone's hearts begin to feel heavy. Begin to sag down as they replay the downfall of their superheroes in their minds.

And then, a shadow passes through the dust. A line, a string. A string to a yo yo.

Ladybug zips out, looking strong as ever. Not at all like she'd just collapsed into the ground. She holsters her yo yo, and gives a menacing glare at the torrent of villains in her path.

And a second shadow bursts forward. All green eyes, and messy blonde hair. Chat Noir. 

"Now," Ladybug says, fixing her gaze on a slightly relieved looking Hawkmoth. "What was it you were saying about us being out of tricks?"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Before we probably die, I need you to know I'm desperately in love with you!" 
> 
> The rest just kind of got away from me.


End file.
